Modern electronic systems often include two or more system components that share information in order to accomplish one or more tasks. Information is often required to be transmitted by one device and received by another, in order for the second device to use the transmitted information. A high degree of accuracy in the interpretation of the information at the receiver is desired in order to ensure high confidence in the result of operations performed on the interpreted information.
System components and methods for exchanging data between a transmitter and a receiver often involve very stable receiving baselines, and protocols and processes used to interpret information being received by the stable components depend on the low variability in the receiver to accurately interpret the incoming information. Design considerations for such very stable systems need not include consideration regarding changing conditions within the receiver.
When receiving information via standard audio circuitry, it is not uncommon for baselines to vary widely during a given information transmission period. Systems and methods that rely on stable baselines and amplitudes are ineffective in these situations.